


seasons of love

by nikmood



Category: West Wing
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikmood/pseuds/nikmood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looks like they finally found their time of year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seasons of love

It began in the springtime, so many years ago, when they were both young and full of the grand ideals of fevered youth.

It ended in the winter, when the November chill made them realize that at that time, in that place, they both burned too brightly to stay together.

It only makes sense, now that they are both older and wiser, that they should try again. In the summer; when everything is hot and languid, like their past; and full of promise, like their future. Now they both still burned bright, but they realized that they were brightest together.


End file.
